1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. For example, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a test circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A built-in self-test (BIST) is a test technique for providing a function of a tester, which is semiconductor test equipment, in an integrated circuit. It is known that the use of the BIST cuts the costs required for an operation test of a semiconductor device and increases the speed of the operation test. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for achieving a self-test (BIST) circuit by using a field-programmable gate array (FPGA).